Raven's Gotham Adventure, Part 1 of ?
by onemoretogo1307
Summary: Robin is attacked by an unknown assailant, Batman takes Robin to Wayne Manor and Raven goes with them to get away from Tim Drake. A late night bank robbery out on patrol, an appearance of a mystery hero, and a cliffhanger to sum it all up! Rate, comment, you know the drill!


Raven's Log

Gotham. It's even worse than the stories I'd heard. It's been a week since Batman took Robin and I from Titan's Tower to Wayne Manor, and why I volunteered to come with them I'm still not sure myself. Still, Bruce seemed relieved that he had me to cover for him while he and Alfred cared for Robin. In the meantime, I've been patrolling the streets and trying to learn who attacked our leader. I picked up the transceiver for probably the fiftieth time tonight, calling Batman to see if Robin had woken up. He hadn't, of course, and probably wouldn't for at least a couple more days. I sighed and hung up, thinking about that night. It had been quiet and Robin was antsy, and insisted on patrolling the Bay Bridge area where he'd tracked down another of Slade's robots. We were ordered to search up and down the bay area to see if we could pick up any clues about where they were coming from or of any crimes being committed. The heavy storm didn't help, either. After we spent an hour searching with no success, Robin had sent out a distress signal. We arrived to see an unconscious Boy Wonder lying half in and half out of the water under the bridge, bruised, covered with cuts, and no sign of the attacker. We took Robin to the Tower and put him in the recovery room, but we could tell we needed to get him some professional help. However, we knew that any hospital that admitted him would be assaulted by villains withing hours, if his attacker didn't show up first. Cyborg decided to call Batman and ask if he could take care of Robin. It was no time before Bruce showed up with the new Robin, Tim Drake, to take our Robin back. He said he'd leave Tim here as a replacement, and if anyone wanted to go he'd take one of us back. I'm sure the idea of having to answer to a new kid helped make up my mind to go. Either way, I found myself hovering over the tops of buildings, looking down at the filthy streets of Gotham. In five days I've seen more criminals with guns than I've seen in at least a year of working with the Titans in Jump City. Then again, the common crooks are too afraid of super villains to try and revolt where we live. Maybe that's why Batman had Robin go there in the first place. A crackle on the transceiver snapped me out of my thoughts and Bruce's voice came on the line.

"Raven, come in."

I took the gadget off of my belt and answered the call. "I'm here. What's going on?"

"Gotham General Bank and Trust is two blocks north or your current location. There's been a break in and you can get there before the police do. Locate the robber but don't confront him. If he gets away from the police you can try to push him to where the police can catch him. I'll be there shortly. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll keep you updated. Raven out."

I hooked the transceiver back onto my belt and flew to the roof of a building across the street from Gotham General Bank and Trust. An alarm was going off and the doors were broken, but there were no signs of a robber or any activity. Even the people on the sidewalk below me didn't stop, though they did look up before going on. I decided to try sensing anyone inside, but just as I had sat down, the front side of the second story went up in flames from a huge explosion. The force of it was staggering, and as I stood up I noticed a body flying across the street to where I was. The person seemed to crumple on impact with the roofing, but after he came to a rolling stop he stood up, grabbed a large and small sack of money, and faced me. I took a couple of steps back as I realized who I was dealing with, and the man gave me a wide smile and a loud laugh in response.

"Hoohoohohahaaa! Well then, isn't it a bit late for a rooftop stroll? But then again, who am I to talk? Wahaahahaa!"

"Joker." I was surprised that I could speak. Hunched over like a monkey, his pointed nose and red eyes were disturbing enough. The white face and permanent grin made me want to throw up. His tattered purple suit was mismatched by a green vest, blue pants, a red and white polka-dotted tie, and a yellow flower.

"Yes... I'm Joker. And you must be the Purple Hood, Captain Obvious' sidekick. Woohahahaa!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed the transceiver. "Batman! This is Raven, get here quick! It's Joker and he- OOF!"

The wind was knocked out of me as the Joker hit me with the bigger bag. While it was full of paper money and couldn't have weighed over 20 pounds, it was thrown hard enough to make me drop the transceiver and fall.

"Raven, eh? And working with the Batman? Well now, that's a new style for you teenage superheroes. Personally I think purple looks better on me." I jumped up but before I could run the Joker hit me in the stomach with the smaller sack, filled with coins. I fell to my knees and doubled over as the Joker started beating me, laughing the whole time. Just before I blacked out, a shadow of a man landed on the roof in front of me.

* * *

I'd been watching long enough, and I had to stop this bastard before he could hurt her any more. I came out from the shadows of the apartment attached to the one we were on. Batman might have been on his way, but he wouldn't get here in time. Joker didn't notice my appearance until sometime after I tapped his shoulder, probably when I sent him flying with a foot to the face. "Pay attention. It's dangerous in this part of the city."

He shook his head and glared up at me. "Well aren't you one to steal the show. You don't look like much of a hero, but I've seen some crazy fashion on my day." Joker stood up and grinned. "So tell me kid, why the intro? This your part of town all of a sudden? You wanna take my money? Maybe there's a love triangle I jumped into?"

I picked up the small bag and shook it. An easy fifteen pounds.

"So it's the money after all. You wouldn't steal from an honest criminal now would you?"

I chuckled. "No, that's your job. Here's your pay." I threw the sack of change, hitting Joker square in the face and sending him rolling to the edge of the roof. Before he could react I grabbed him and threw him away from the edge so he wouldn't escape. "You know, now would be a good time to have some fun. But I have a feeling the party-crasher will be here soon so I'll leave you to him." The Joker stood up to run, but one blast from my glove and he was contained, held in place by a strong polyfiber bonded material that was flexible as rubber but as inseparable as steel.

Joker laughed and said "Well kid, you seem to have some skills. Would you mind -mmf!"

A blast from my other glove and his mouth was held shut, cutting off his sentence. As I walked over to Raven, who was knocked out and in a fetal position, I replied "I know it's not polite to interrupt, but clowns get really annoying when all they can do is talk." Before I could say anything else, I realized that a tall man in a cape and hood was standing beside the Joker, watching me. I spoke. "Glad you could make it."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my city?" He asked. To the point as always.

"Doesn't matter, and you can figure out the rest." I responded. "Anyways, my part's done for tonight. Do your thing." I dove off the building, ending our conversation, and vanished into the night, with my heart sounding as loud as any gunshot I'd ever heard.

* * *

Raven's Log

I woke up in a soft bed, my head and body sore. I sat up and looked around until I could figure out where the heck I was. Wayne Manor, the guest room I was staying in. The pain I was feeling came from the Joker, and Batman had saved me. As soon as the memories came back I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, ignoring my aching stomach. As I ran down the hall to Robin's room I almost crashed into Alfred the butler, who was carrying a tray of food and drinks. A tall, skinny man who was balding on top, Alfred always seemed to have a knowing look on his face. Maybe he had a hidden power for that sort of thing, or maybe it was just something that he learned how to do. He smiled at me in greeting and said, "Good morning Master Raven, I see you're awake and in somewhat better condition last night. I know you wish to see master Dick, but he hasn't awakened from his coma as of yet. As is such, I have your breakfast made and if you wish to eat it in bed I will bring it to your room and accompany you on the way. Also, Master Bruce will want to speak to you about last night, so you may want to hurry."

I smiled sheepishly at Alfred's friendliness and agreed to have breakfast in bed. Alfred must have another hidden power, to make people smile.

Later on after breakfast, I went to the Batcave and met with Bruce. He was in front of his computer, going over some record of criminals that had escaped Gotham State Pen. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

Bruce turned the chair away from the computer and faced me. "Yes. Do you remember what happened last night?" Sheesh, Batman doesn't mess around.

"Yeah, I was on roof the building across from the bank and a bomb or something went off. Most of the building's front was destroyed. Joker used the explosion to fly across the street and land where I was. He jumped me before I could get away." I rubbed my neck. "He beat me with a sack of coins until I blacked out."

"I see. Do you know who rescued you?" You've got to be kidding me. I guess he doesn't get much thanks around here.

"Yeah, it was you. Thank you for coming to help me, you probably save my -"

"That wasn't me. It was someone else, and he didn't give me his name. I can't seem to find any data on him either, but I was able to get a picture of his mask before he ran off." Bruce typed something down on one of the keyboards in front of him as I moved closer. I gasped as I recognized the mask in the picture.

"Red X." The white skull-shaped mask with the large red X covering the forehead and and passing over the right eye were unmistakable.

Bruce looked up at me. "Is this guy a friend of yours?"

I shook my head. My mouth had gone dry. "No. He's helped our team get us out of messes he's made a time or two, but he's just a common criminal with a fancy suit. It used to be Robin's suit but the guy who has it now stole it."

Just then, Alfred's voice came over a pager, cutting our conversation short. "Master Bruce, it seems that Master Dick has awakened from his coma. He wants you to come and see him. Shall I inform him of Miss Roth's presence?"

Batman looked at me before replying to Alfred. "I'm on my way Alfred. You can tell him about Raven, but I'll see him alone... for now." He looked back at me. I'm sorry, but I want you to write me a report on this Red X. When you get done you can rest some more, but you won't worry about going on patrol until we've discussed the situation."

Bruce stood up and turned to the image on the screen. "He may just be a common criminal, but he's dangerous enough to fight and catch the Joker. I hope you're ready for an interesting night."


End file.
